


A Wolf in Stag's Clothing

by 2dina3dworld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Combines both book canon and TV canon, F/M, Not a Happy Story, What if Sansa DID marry Joffrey?, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dina3dworld/pseuds/2dina3dworld
Summary: Set at the start of ACOK, Sansa is forced to marry Joffrey, and finds her new life as miserable as one would expect.





	1. Wedding Bells

The day Sansa got married, they almost had to drag her out of her chambers. 

Sansa knows the routine, smile, look pretty, agree with everything the King said no matter how insane it sounded. But this? This was too much for Sansa.

They take her to the dining room, where her betrothed and his closest advisors are breaking their fast, and waiting for her so they could give gifts to the couple-to-be. Sansa only has to say "thank you" because the gifts are clearly intended to curry favour with Joffrey. As he brandishes a Valyrian Steel sword that he has already christened "Widow's Wail", she smiles and acts as though her husband-to-be's happiness is all that matters. No one cares about Sansa. She is viewed as just a pretty little parrot, repeating whatever courtesies she has been taught, staring ahead with a vacant stare and a forced smile. There are only two gifts intended for Sansa. Cersei, all fake smiles and pretend cheerfulness, gives her a necklace with a lion on it. And the imp, possibly the ugliest man in Westeros, gives her a book. "I wouldn't trust Joffrey with it," Tyrion says. "He'll likely use it as wood for the fire." Sansa agrees with this. Joffrey is unintelligent, and he'd much rather torture people with his new sword than read a book. The book is called "the Tale of Four Kings." A book Joffrey would be well off reading, Sansa thinks.

Once Joffrey tires of swinging the sword around, they break their fast with an elaborate meal. Luckily, her husband-to-be makes no attempt to make conversation with her, and alternates between talking to his mother and insulting others, usually the Imp. "Uncle, I think that it is rather insulting that you didn't get me anything," Joffrey says, and Sansa freezes. "Don't you think that that is unnecessarily rude?"  
"Oh, I did get you a gift," Tyrion says. "But I gave it to someone who can actually use it." Joffrey's eyes light up in excitement, and Sansa, who had put the book down beside her, tried to look unperturbed. "Sansa, my love," Joffrey says, playing his charming prince card (not that it fools anyone there). "What did the imp gift us?"  
"J-just a b-book, your grace," Sansa stammers, and Joffrey, from where he is sitting beside her, spies the book. "Ah, thank you uncle," Joffrey says. "Your gift is very thoughtful, and I'm sure we'll use it well."  
"Use it well," Tyrion says. "There's only four of those in Westeros."

The rest of the meal follows as a normal meal would. Joffrey makes no attempt to talk to Sansa, and neither does the guests, which suits Sansa just fine.

But, at the end of it, Joffrey holds out his hand for her, and to avoid embarrassing herself and possibly losing her head, Sansa takes it. She takes her necklace, as she can't carry the book, and when they're out of view of the rest of the court, Joffrey takes the necklace. "I wager my lady mother brought you that," Joffrey says.  
"Yes, your grace," she says politely.  
"Mother didn't approve of me marrying you," he continues. "But, if your family says anything, it's that you'll give me lots of sons."  
"I look forward to it, your grace," she lies.


	2. Wedding Bells Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mother walked in on me writing this chapter so that was awkward.
> 
> You can probably tell, but this is my first time writing sex scenes.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur.

She is escorted, wearing a Stark cloak with a giant gray wolf on the back, into the room where she and Joffrey will be wedded by a poor Lannister cousin that she can't even look at. The poor man had apparently been given the job because Sansa had no father, and the father of the realm was Joffrey, who was getting married. It was confusing, admittedly, but some poor fool had to do it.

The High Septon is standing there, behind Joffrey, who is dressed fancily, a Baratheon cloak hanging on his arm. Sansa is made to stand beside him, and she stares at him, his cruel face, which is lit up with a smile that reminded Sansa of when a spoiled, young brat got that toy he was always dreaming of.

Sansa slips off her maiden cloak, hands it to Joffrey and silently, in her head, says goodbye to Sansa Stark. In turn, Joffrey gently (which surprises Sansa, as she never thought Joffrey was capable of gentleness) puts the Baratheon cloak on her back, and fastens the clasp. The High Septon drones on, and Sansa doesn't listen, she just stares at the faces of the guests, until she hears Joffrey say "With a kiss, I pledge my love!" She repeats it, and they kiss, but when Sansa tries to pull her mouth away, Joffrey just pulls her closer and continues. The crowd find this charming, and a small ripple of laughter passes through them, but Sansa is mortified. She feels as though she's a fool in a play.

The feast is next, and luckily Joffrey seems more interested in the entertainment. Sansa and everyone else are forced to sit through three rounds of 'the Rains of Castamere', a very unfunny fool, and a progressively drunker Joffrey. 

When Joffrey calls for the bedding ceremony, he is so drunk that he can hardly stand up, let alone speak properly. "It's time..." He slurs. "For the bedding ceremony!" Sansa's heart fills with dread as a group of noblemen scoop her up and strip her down, taking her all the way to Joffrey's bedchambers.

Her lord husband is already there, stark naked, and he's entirely drunk. That doesn't stop him from grabbing her waist, and with a cruel smile, throwing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her. "No! No!" Sansa screams and begs as he forces her legs open and enters her, but Joffrey slaps her face. "Don't weep!" He hisses. "A wife's duty is to provide sons for her husband no matter how she feels about it! Remember that."

From then on Sansa is silent. Her eyes still well up, involuntarily, as Joffrey continues to thrust himself inside her. Eventually, he spreads his seed inside her and withdraws, and Sansa feels relieved. She always thought her first time would be romantic and beautiful, but this was anything but. Her eyes close when she feels an arm around her, draped across her breasts, which causes her to tense in fear. From anyone else, that would be a kind, protective gesture, but from Joffrey it feels like a reminder that she will never be safe from him.

She retreats to memories of Winterfell, playing with Lady, talking to her father, playing with her siblings.

That night, she dreams of freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It might seem like I abandoned this fic, but I've just been busy with life and stuff, so I haven't had much time to update! Don't worry, I'll try and update as frequently as possible.

After the wedding, and Sansa's crowning, everything seems to settle into a monotonous routine. Sit there, look pretty, nod and agree with everything Joffrey says. At some point, she gets so good at doing her duty, that the bruises start to fade. 

Sansa has been married for three months when her monthly flowering stops. When she goes to Cersei, Cersei smiles and congratulates on her babe. "Babe?" Sansa asks, her throat going dry.  
"What else could it mean?" Cersei says. "When a lady is expecting a babe, her monthly bleeding stops." 

For the first time in 3 months, she is allowed to sleep alone. She doesn't have to tolerate her husband, and his habit of taking what he wants. She rubs her belly and wonders what she has gotten into. I can't bring his child into the world, she thinks angrily, but she knows that it's her only option. If they caught her taking moon tea, she'd be executed.

That night, she prays.


End file.
